In cosmetics, there are many ways to improve the overall condition of the skin, hair and nails including imparting or restoring skin tone, hydration, pigmentation or depigmentation, protection against external aggressions such as UV radiations or coldness, calming irritation, redness, acne, reducing micro-oedemas (such as bags under the eyes), reducing dark circles, signs of aging such as wrinkles, fine lines, pigmentation, restoring suppleness and elasticity, treating hair loss, acting on the adipose tissues, adding volume, density, improving the texture etc.
Since a long time and in all parts of the world, the plant kingdom is an abundant and widely used source of biologically active substances in particular in the pharmaceutical and cosmetics fields. Globularia genus belongs to the Plantaginaceae family, Globularioideae subfamily, and comprises several species, including those known: Globularia alypum, Globularia bisnagarica, Globularia cordifolia, Globularia nudicaulis, Globularia vulgaris, Globularia gracilis, Globularia repens and Globularia valentina. 
They are small herbaceous plants, with leaves simple, alternate, with flowers in round heads, from subtropical to temperate regions. They are found mainly in Europe and North Africa.
EP0006059 discloses a process for extracting Globularia alypum and Globularia vulgaris according to which the whole plant, stems, or the leaves are treated by means of two extraction solvents differing in polarity. The extract obtained according to this process is useful in human and veterinary therapy, in particular in the treatment of brucellosis.
Specific flavones, flavonoids, iridoids and phenolic compounds have been identified in the Globularia genus, and in particular in the Globularia cordifolia species (“6-Hydroxyluteolin and Scutellarein as phyletic markers in higher plants”, in the journal Phytochemistry, vol. 10, no. 2, 1971-02, p367-378; “Globularifolin, a new acyl iridoid glucoside from Globularia cordifolia”, Helvetica Chimica Acta, vol. 63, no. 1, 1980-01-23, p. 117-120; “Phenolic compounds from Globularia cordifolia”, Turk J Chem, vol. 28, 2004, p. 455-460 and “Iridoid and bisiridoid glycosides from Globularia cordifolia” Journal of biosciences, vol. 58c., 2003, p. 337-341).